It started out Drunk
by Kotori-sama
Summary: Sano has loved Kenshin for a long time, but has never told him. Well, now he's rady to act on it. We're going to to see if sano can win over Kenshin. Especialy with Kaoru on the watch. SanoxKen
1. the start

It started out Drunk

Chapter 1

Kotori-sama

Disclaimers: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the chars.--

"Hey kenshin, why don't you join me for a drink back at my place?" Sanosuke asked Kenshin while they walked down the busy streets.

"I don't know Sano, I normally don't-" Kenshin started nervously.

"Don't be silly Kenshin, a couple of drinks, that's all. Relax a bit. Kami knows you need to give yourself a break. Lately all you've been doing was working. It's a miracle I got you to out to eat with me at all." Sano said while looking at him through the corner of his eye.

"That's 'cause you dragged me off." Kenshin said annoyed a little. He knew Sano wasn't asking him out for just a drink. He could see it in his eyes, a kind of anticipation maybe.

"Sorry, but will you come?" Sano stopped and looked him in the eyes.

"Fine but just a few drinks, I'm not letting you get me drunk. And it has to be another day. Maybe 3 from now, I can go then." Kenshin said sternly as he started to walk again.

"Alright then, 3 days. Just meet me at the river. Then we'll head off."

"It's not like were not gonna see each other within the 3 days."

"Actually no, I'm gonna be off. With this new allotted time I have more things to plan out" Sano said in a mischievous tone. Plus a smile plastered on his face.

"Plan what? What are you really up to Sano?" Kenshin asked his eyebrows slightly raised.

"You'll see in 3 days. Bye Kenshin." Sano said sweetly as he walked off, leaving a very confused Kenshin behind him.

After Sano was completely out of sight Kenshin still took a few minutes to get his bearings and then head home. All the way back wondering what Sano was really up to.

To Be Continued...


	2. first kiss?

It Started out Drunk

Chapter 2: glimpse of intentions

By: Kotori-sama

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Kenshin or any of the other characters. Sob

"He asked you to come back to his place for a drink? Why not just drink here." Kaoru said slightly annoyed. "Wait, I take that back. Only trouble would come of that."

"Maybe he's planning on doing something perverted." Yahiko sneered.

"Shut up! Sano is not making moves on Kenshin. Everyone knows that he likes Megumi! So stop being stupid." Kaoru yelled at him. She had to admit that even though it was absurd, she didn't want anyone taking Kenshin away from her. So she decided to go and make sure. Just to prove him wrong. So she stormed out of there to look for Sanosuke.

"What's wrong with Ms.Kaoru?" Kenshin asked Yahiko? He just shrugged.

"She's just over protective of you lately. She's probably just upset about something." Dr. Gensai said. (As he was walking by he had over heard the commotion.)

"Whatever." Yahiko sighed and went off to find something to do.

Kenshin was soon the only one in the room. So he sighed, sat-up and then headed to his room. Once there he closed and locked his door. He then sat on the floor in front of his table. But when he looked down he saw a note. He then opened it and read it.

Hey Kenshin,

I just wanted to drop off this little note before anything starts. I'm not to sure about what exactly to do but I want you to at least listen to me first when the time comes and not over react.. I know Kaoru will want to come seeing how _suspicious_ I'm acting, the brat too. But be sure to come alone, don't forget, the river at twilight. See you then.

P.S. Be sure to get plenty of sleep.

Love,

Sanosuke Sagara

'Love' Kenshin thought. 'When did he start signing letters with 'love'? Maybe Yahiko was right. Maybe he is planning something of that nature. But that's impossible, he has Megumi. And what did he mean by "get plenty of sleep?"'

"Kenshin," Kaoru yelled, disrupting him from his thoughts. She then knocked on his door. "Kenshin I can't find Sanosuke. He isn't in any of the usual spots. Do you have any idea where he might be?" Kaoru asked

"No, I don't know where he is." Kenshin answered.

"Help me look. And why is your door locked? Open up." She said through the door.

Kenshin hid the note then opened the door. Kaoru walked in and grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's go look for him." She said as she dragged him out of the dojo.

"May I ask why we are going to look for him?" Kenshin asked after Kaoru had finally let go of his arm.

"I want to know just what he's up to." She answered as she walked.

"Is this about what Yahiko said?" Kanshin asked a little nervous.'Sano was right, she did get suspicious.'

"NO! It's just that.. that..arghh..it doesn't matter right now just go and check the other side of town. Meet me at the bridge in 3 hours." Kaoru said then shoved him in the direction he was supposed to go then took off. Kenshin just obliged. He, too, wanted to ask Sanosuke a few things. So he went off to search the places he thought Sano might be.

2 Hours Later

"It can't be this hard to find him." Kenshin grumbled. He only had a few more places to check but doubted he would find him at any of them. He soon came upon a place where they sold sake'. He then saw a familiar brunette buying 2 jugs of the stuff.

"Sanosuke, where have you been all day. I've been looking all over for you." Kenshin said in a worried like voice as Sano approached after seeing him.

"Didn't I say I would be running a few errands? And besides, why were you looking for me my 'dear' Kenshin?" Sanosuke said as he began to approach him. When he didn't stop at an arms length, Kenshin began to back into the ally behind him, unsure of what his friend was doing. He soon found himself facing Sanosuke with his back to a wall.

"Um, what are you doing Sanosuke?" Kenshin asked nervously as Sano further invaded his personal space by gently cupping his face with his right hand. (The other held the jugs of sake') Kenshin was getting nervous but when he looked into Sanosuke's eyes he was startled. He saw something he had never seen there before.

"Sanosuke, are you all right? Is there anything I can do?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. But I can't tell you yet." He said in a very caring and sort of worried voice.

"But why, If it's something important you shou-" Sanosuke couldn't let him finish that sentence 'cause if he did then he would end up having to tell him everything he wasn't exactly ready to tell yet. Least not while he was sober. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He kissed him.

To be continued…


	3. Confessions?

It started out Drunk

Chapter 3: Confessions?

By: Kotori-sama

Sanosuke walked down the dark alleyways on his way home, thinking about what he had just done. When he got home, he put the jugs away and lay down.

'Maybe I shouldn't have kissed him…. Kenshin, what's going through your mind right now?'

As Kenshin walked towards the bridge he kept going over the kiss in his head. He couldn't quite get his head around it. Before now he had never really thought about Sano that way. But, as he thought more and more on the subject, he realized something that had completely slipped his mind. During the kiss, he was shocked for sure, but he also had felt something else. He felt pleasure and kindness too. Could there really be a possibility that he felt similarly towards Sanosuke but had yet to fully realize it? Could-

"Kenshin, did you find him?!" Kaoru yelled from the bridge

Kenshin sighed and thought for a quick moment. "No." He said when he reached the bridge.

It was beginning to get dark now.

Kaoru made a frustrated face and then said "I guess we can look again tomorrow, let's go home." She then started to walk off.

"Ms. Kaoru, maybe you should just leave Sanosuke be." Kenshin said while following her.

"But-." She started.

"Please." Kenshin asked in a serious tone.

Kaoru gave a heavy sigh "…..Alright Kenshin." She agreed reluctantly.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

The next day

Kenshin awoke in a daze, and went through his morning chores the same way. He was thinking about what had been and could be between him and Sanosuke and also whether he had any feelings for him.

Kaoru and Yahiko were eating breakfast while watching Kenshin.

"What happened to Kenshin last night? He's been in a weird mood all morning." Yahiko asked Kaoru after taking a bite of his breakfast.

"I don't know, but I'm starting to wonder about some stuff." She replied then took a bite of some rice.

"You should talk to him." He suggested.

"He won't talk that easily, you know that." She said with a sigh.

"Why don't you two keep your noses out of his business?" Megumi said from the doorway.

"When did you get here?" they both asked.

"Look, if he wants you to know he'll tell you in due time." She said in a smarting tone and then turned to leave.

"Where are you going so soon?" Yahiko asked her.

"I'm going to drop in on Sanosuke, not that it's any of your business. Besides, I just came here to see if Sano was around." She then left the room.

When she got to Sanosuke's place she first knocked on the door only to get no response. She paused for a moment and then pressed her ear up against the door. She heard snoring/heaving breathing. She smiled and then opened the door and proceeded to the sleeping area. There Sanosuke lay, sprawled out on his futon sleeping the day away.

She sat down on the floor next to him and gently nudged/poked him back to the waking world.

Sanosuke could feel eyes on him as he slowly slipped out of his dreams. He opened his eyes and could barely make out Megumi sitting beside him.

Bleary eyed he sat up and asked "What're you doing here Megumi?"

She just stared at him for a moment, causing Sanosuke to shift under her gaze. She then suddenly started to blush.

"Are you okay?" Sanosuke asked.

"Um, yeah. Why don't I make some tea ore something before we talk?" She replied in a nervous tone and then got up and left the room. A little while later she came back with 2 cups of tea and handed one to Sanosuke.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Sanosuke asked before taking a sip of tea.

"Well, I actually wanted to tell you something. I just don't know how to say it exactly," she said quietly while looking at her tea.

After a moment she looked up at him and said 3 little, yet heavy words.

"I love you."

To Be Continued……

Authors note:

I'm so sorry for not having updated this story in like1-2 yrs. Just know that I will try and finish writing and uploading this fanfic as well as write new ones. I am truly grateful to all of you who have read this fanfic and have been waiting for these new chapters.


	4. Do you love me?

Ch. 3

Sanosuke stared at the woman before him in disbelief. He'd had the impression on many occasions that Megumi liked him, but he had no idea that she would do this. Sanosuke shifted where he sat and started" Megumi, I-I don't know what…"

"I don't need a reply today, think on it for awhile." Megumi said as she stood up and turned to go, but Sanosuke reached up and caught her wrist.

"I have your answer today." Once she turned around he sighed, "I can't, Megumi."

She looked at him and then said something surprising. "Is it because of Kenshin, your infatuation with him?" Sanosuke let go of her and lowered his gaze.

"How do you figure that?"

Megumi shifted as she said "I've seen the way you've been skulking around him. Not to mention the way Kaoru and Yahiko were talking this morning." When Sano looked up in confusion she elaborated, "They said that Lord Ken had been holed up in his room all morning, Kaoru had to cook."

"Heaven forbid." Sano muttered, voice laid with sarcasm. After a moment of silence Sanosuke's brain finally processed what she had actually said. 'Wait, if he's been hiding out all morning then maybe I did do the wrong thing by-'

"I'm leaving, Sanosuke." Sano wanted to stop her and make things right but he knew how prideful she was and thought it better to just leave her be. So, he lay hack down with a heavy sigh before letting a heavy tiredness wash over him.

Ch. 4: Do you Love me?

Disclaimer:

Author's note: I am so sorry for taking forever and ever. To anyone still reading this, I've added something to the end of ch. 3, so I suggest you go back and read the new part before this if you don't want to be confused. Thank you very much.

Waking, sano found that night had fallen and decided to go for a walk in an attempt to sort out his thoughts.

Upon reaching the bridge he found Kenshin leaning against the railing, staring out at the water. Before he could turn around to leave he heard Kenshin call his name and motion for him to come stand by his side. Sano obliged and they stood there staring out into the night until at last Kenshin broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Do you love or lust after this one?" Kenshin asked in a small voice, not looking at the taller man next to him.

The question took Sanosuke aback. "I…I do believe that I love you, Kenshin, but I do not deny that I want for you as well."

Kenshin sighed as he turned to face Sanosuke. "Why?"

"Why what?" Sanosuke asked, confused at the sudden question.

"Why do you love me?" Kenshin asked, staring at Sanosuke's chest rather than looking up to his face. Sanosuke's eyes searched the night sky before turning to focus on the shorter man before him.

"Why, is a very hard question." When Kenshin peered up at him with wide, violet eyes, Sano looked away and said "I guess, the way you care for others and your incredible strength as well as how you walk and the sound of your voice. I don't really know myself, but what I do know is that you are the one I feel for."Sano looked back down into Kenshin's violet eyes, but Kenshin turned his head away and back towards the river.

After a moment Sanosuke turned to leave only to be stopped by the feel of Kenshin's hand catching his own, pulling him back.


End file.
